borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Icanhasatlas/Game Progress Log
i recently got borderlands and i'm playing as Mordecai. (: EDIT: been a month or so and i'm level 56, started playing General Knoxx DLC. Icanhasatlas :3 03:49, February 1, 2011 (UTC) finished the 2nd play through now (of Knoxx), but not the first.... Icanhasatlas :3 07:45, February 3, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: level 61! Icanhasatlas :3 11:01, February 5, 2011 (UTC) did my first run of the crimson armoury with no time limit, i think i got like 6 lengendaries, no pearlescents yet!Icanhasatlas :3 21:00, February 6, 2011 (UTC) completed The Underdome on both playthroughs and TZIODN on the second playthrough. Icanhasatlas :3 01:56, February 16, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: DING! level 69. started playing claptrap's NRR. Icanhasatlas :3 01:33, February 19, 2011 (UTC) started? i was nearly finish when i posted that! infact, i've now finished claptrap's NRR... Icanhasatlas :3 12:19, February 19, 2011 (UTC) finished claptrap's NRR in the first playthrough (did it in one night, easy at level 69). Icanhasatlas :3 19:27, February 20, 2011 (UTC) took brick out for a spin, got to level 18. he's a lot of fun with his berserk and explosions. Icanhasatlas :3 02:54, February 21, 2011 (UTC) also tried lilith, who i found handy for close-range battles because she was good with a double anarchy/ elemental SMG and her phasewalk made getting away a lot easier. Icanhasatlas :3 23:39, February 24, 2011 (UTC) replaying the game as Brick, found my first burst fire (300%) rocket launcher. :) got to new haven recently, just killed jaynis kobb. Icanhasatlas :3 19:26, February 27, 2011 (UTC) killed baron flint, then i tunred on the ECHO com. again. also trying online, made a hunter siren and berserker in the last week or so. Icanhasatlas :3 23:32, March 3, 2011 (UTC) finished first playthrough with brick. also killed some zombies and finished the first DLC. started the armoury, melted some lancers. xD Icanhasatlas :3 00:00, March 7, 2011 (UTC) finished the DLC, found a Vladof Surkov in my 5 minutes of the armoury. hope to do the glitch during the super marcus sweep. Icanhasatlas :3 23:32, March 10, 2011 (UTC) finished CNRR, cool. Icanhasatlas :3 23:12, March 17, 2011 (UTC) started the underdome and beat hell-burbia. and on a side note, my online mordecai has reached level 43. Icanhasatlas :3 23:01, March 19, 2011 (UTC) beat the underdome! online mordecai level 60, beat playthrough two and SAGN with him. Icanhasatlas :3 01:38, March 24, 2011 (UTC) started second playthrough. mordecai level 69. Icanhasatlas :3 07:27, March 26, 2011 (UTC) killed krom. Icanhasatlas :3 01:15, April 1, 2011 (UTC) beat second playthrough and DLC1. and got my first TORGUE COBRA from the weapon vendor! :DD Icanhasatlas :3 08:18, April 3, 2011 (UTC) started dlc3! 22:35, April 6, 2011 (UTC) finished 3dlc with the armory glitch- awesome weapons! 21:10, May 8, 2011 (UTC) PSN back up! YES! :D 00:55, May 17, 2011 (UTC) finished dlc2 with brick. gunna start farming uniques in hopes of high levels and goodies (like legendary parts?). 22:39, May 30, 2011 (UTC) hoping to finish with brick soon (get him 69) and work on lilith and roland, who are still only in the 30s... :| 22:37, June 13, 2011 (UTC) lilith level 54, done 2nd playthrough. i have 3 mordecais at level 69, 2 of them are boss power-leveled. it's safe to say i've explored mordecai adequately. ;) 08:21, June 28, 2011 (UTC) second pearlescent i've ever found myself, and it's certainly the best. 21:26, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Started playing on the PC. Found a bessie, which was super cool. Played a bit of brick too. :] 21:23, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts